


Particular Roommates

by SpringSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Jon is a young prince and a student who enjoys his life, Jon x Rhaenys x Margaery x Daenerys Endgame, Minor Daenerys Targaryen/Daario Naaharis, Modern Royalty, Modern Targcest, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, but a serious one, crackfic, eventual polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringSoldier/pseuds/SpringSoldier
Summary: “Like their dragons, the Targaryens answered to neither Gods nor men.” Even 2019 years after Aegon's conquest, the Targaryens still reigned on Westeros and their morals hadn't changed. Incest and polygamy was a taboo for everyone except for them.So what happens when 3 of them end up as roommates? The answer is obvious, they fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags guys, it's a crackfic. But it's my first fic, so I'm looking forward to your comments.
> 
> PS : Sorry for my English, it's not my mother tongue.

__   


**_ Jaehaerys _ **

Jae heard the alarm clock ringing and opened his eyes. He stood up, took his phone that rang at his bedside and stopped the ringing. He emerges for a few minutes still sitting on his bed, then stands up and heads towards the bathroom which is connected to his room to make his toilet. It's now been two years since Jon moved here into this apartment and joined his sister Rhaenys. Their apartment was given to them by their father, the king of Westeros, Rhaegar Targaryen. The Targaryens were one of the richest and oldest families in Westeros.

It was their ancestor Aegon I and his sisters-wives Rhaenys and Visenya who had conquered the continent and since the Targaryens reigned and sat on the iron throne old of 2019 years.

Today it was Jaehaerys's father who sat on it. Rhaegar was one of the only kings who didn’t practice incest. The Targaryens loved to keep their blood intact and married between brothers and sisters, cousins, and even aunts and nephews and nieces and uncles.

Jon's grandparents were brothers and sisters. Incest and polygamy were not taboo in his family. As is often said, the Targaryens answered to neither Gods nor men. Rhaegar, however, did not have a sister of his age to marry so he married Elia Martell and later Lyanna Stark.

Elia and Rhaegar had an arranged marriage, by their union had been born Jae’s brother and sister, Aegon, and Rhaenys. Egg was only one year older than him and Rhaenys was three. Jae came into the world because of his father's union with his mother Lyanna Stark. They met in Harrenhall and fell in love. Rhaegar took her as his second wife shortly after.

Unfortunately, Elia left them two years later because of cancer. Lyanna raised Rhaenys and Aegon as her children alongside Jae. And they regard Lyanna as their mother and call her so.

Today Rhaenys and Jae live together in Dragonstone and go to college there. Aegon is staying at Kings landing, as Crown Prince and future king of Westeros, he follows his father in his meetings and learns directly from him since he was 18 years old. He's always had the strictest education of the three.

Rhaenys and Jae are enrolled at the famous private university of Dragonstone, only the upper class of Westeros and the largest families are registered here. Rhaegar made them own a very large luxury apartment so that they had ideal comfort. The apartment consists of 5 bedrooms and bathrooms. Rhaenys and Jae live just together, Aegon coming from time to time to visit them when he has time, so he has a room that he uses part-time. But Rhaenys was going to move in a few days, she had found an internship in the law firm of Olenna Tyrell, the queen of thorns, in Highgarden. After two years of living together, Jae and Rhaenys were going to live apart for a few months.

Meanwhile, Jae's aunt, Daenerys is moving into the apartment as a result of a transfer in Dragonstone university. She lived with Rhaella in Essos, Jae's grandmother, and went to college there. Rhaella moved to Essos after her husband Aerys died 15 years ago.

Jae wasn't that close to Daenerys, Dany as we called her in the family. They have not seen each other for a few years and very rarely when they were young. Only on various occasions, in family gatherings.

Dany will, therefore, settle down and live with Jae before Rhaenys comes back and they share the apartment with the 3 of them. Or with 4, because according to Rhae, their aunt will come with her best friend, a Naath she met in Essos. Dany had asked her brother Rhaegar if her friend could stay in the fifth room unoccupied and he unable to say no to his baby sister had accepted.

Jae finishes brushing his teeth after taking a shower, puts on pants and a T-shirt, then heads to the kitchen. He smells the bacon as he gets closer, confirming that Rhaenys is awake. He sees her in the kitchen putting a plate of bacon and egg on the table. Unlike Aegon and like him, Rhaenys doesn’t have the silver hair of the Targaryens. She looks like a Martell, with olive skin, large dark indigo eyes, she had from Rhaegar, and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She has full lips. Favoring their father, Rhaenys is tall for a girl, standing at 5'8".

Rhaenys smiled at him when she saw him and said, "Hello baby Brother, sleep well?"

Jae imitated her and give her a smile; the mere sight of his sister makes him happy. He loves her deeply and they have a very close relationship. They were always very close even as children, Aegon being busy as Crown Prince, Jae and Rhae played together.

Jae deeply loves 3 women in his life, his mother Lyanna, his grandmother Rhaella and his sister Rhaenys. He could lay down his life for each of them.

«Yeah and you?” asked Jae.

"Wonderfully, thank you. You can sit down, I made breakfast as you can see". Rhae takes the toasts and tables them. Jae takes two plates and goes to sit down.

"Don't worry about me I don't need a plate," said Rhae with a charming smile.

«You don't eat? » asks Jae. Rhae gently approaches him and looks him in the eye with her radiant smile and gets on her knees.

"Yes, I'm going to eat," she said, licking her lips.

** **

**_Rhaenys _ **

Jae is sitting in front of her. She's looking at the bump in his crotch. She's touching him slightly with her hand. It's hard. Then she doesn't hesitate.

She fondles it copiously with all her hand, her palm and her five fingers. His dick, under the fabric of his pants, is as hard as stone. She caresses him more and more with eagerness. Rhaenys is all excited; and Jae too, of course. It's hot as hell. It's overheating. It looks like it's going to explode. She has to do something! Slowly, she pulls down the zipper of his pants. The teasing hand of Rhaenys comes to interfere in this open slot that gives her free access to the softness of the fabric of his boxer. She feels under her hand the advantageous forms of this promising and well-swollen dick. She must be released!

She takes off the belt and then the button of the pants. She lowers everything. And then, with one gesture, she releases his cock. Like a devil coming out of his box, it jumps in her face. What a big dick! Huge! What a marvel!

Rhae can't resist it. Now she tastes his precum with little touches of her greedy tongue. How good it is! It's salty! Its warm honey flowing into her mouth. Jae's dick is nourishing. It excites her excessively.

«Oh, gods Rhae, go on! » said Jae with his eyes closed. 

Rhaenys feels his whole body burning up. She licks him with delight. Let's get down to business. Rhae swallows his dick by spreading her mouth. He is so big! What an erection! She swallows only half of it. So, from the dish of his tongue, she surprises him by tickling his balls; it makes him moan softly. These balls are quivering under the pressure of her tongue. Jae likes it.

Then, she takes the penis from one hand, and from the other, Rhae gently caresses the head with the tip of her finger, after having thoroughly moistened it with her saliva. A small game of drool, wetting and sliding. She feels under her fingers the sublime softness of the length of her inflated brother to the extreme that is offered to her. The vision of this shiny head and the warmth of his dick in her hand, inflame all Rhae senses. She's wet. Her panties are soaked.

She wants to touch her pussy but, she is all over this cock. So, she starts to jerk him gently. It still runs. She licks him hard. His precum is good; he is creamy and salty. She would like him to cum in her mouth. Like that! Take it all from him.

This idea overwhelms her and unleashes her passion. So, she starts pumping him in cadence. She shoves that big cock as deep as she can into her mouth. Jae is groaning more and more. She drools; and below, she's wet. Her tight pussy is so wet. Now she feels his length sliding perfectly into her mouth.

«Ooooh yes big sister just like that, just like that! »

She pushes it down to suffocation. His groans excite her; it drives her crazy. She pumps. She pumps. He moans but still doesn't cum. She must be actively jerking off to get it squirted in her mouth. That's what Rhaenys wants.

Then she takes both her hands; one jerking off along the entire length of the dick, the other by circular movements on the head. And to collect his seed, she actively sucks it all over the surface of the head by completely covering it with her sucking lips. She wants it in her mouth. She wants to take everything from him. She doesn't want to lose anything from his seed. She is active with determination and application. She strokes. She sucks. She strokes. She sucks. He moans.

He doesn’t resist. He lets go of a long sound cry and discharges into his sister's mouth. A spurt of unprecedented pressure floods the back of Rhaenys' throat. She coughs. She cries, but with joy. Animated by spasms, he never ceases to fill her mouth, which is full of this whitish and viscous liquid. He burns it and ignites it. She must swallow everything from him. He is her brother and she wants everything from him.

He looks at her stunned by the vision of this spectacle and sees the white foam off her mouth disappear little by little. With her tongue, she licks the contour of her lips, without letting anything loss of his seed. It is good. It is hot. It is in me. It burns me.

"Um... how good you are Jae!” Says Rhae as she stands up and sat on his lap. She took his face in her hands and looked into his beautiful grey eyes, they are so dark that it looks like black or sometimes dark indigo. She bent over and kiss him languorously. Jae kisses her back and opened his mouth to welcome her tongue. Their tongues dance in an endless battle. Jae eventually strayed and looked into her eyes. He caresses her ass, Rhaenys feels his hands go in her wet panties.

"It's my turn to do the favor, you are so wet sister" says Jae kissing her in the hollow of her neck and continuing to caress her buttocks and grip her cheeks.

"Tonight, no time now, you have to eat and get ready, you will be late. And I have to do some shopping to welcome Dany, she's coming tomorrow don't forget it!"

Rhae kissed him tenderly and got up and went to her room. She needs to change her underwear.

Yes, Jae and Rhae had a passionate relationship. It all started when she was 18 years old. Jae was 15. Rhaenys was fed up with hearing her friends and cousin talking about sex and how it was so good and so she asked him to take her virginity and her his.

Rhaenys had 2 or 3 boyfriends in high school, but none of them deserved her virginity and her pussy. Only Jae deserves it.

So, Jae and Rhae made love for the first time that night. He had been very tender but did not last long. He was very well caught later. The next day, he came back to her chamber and gave her her first orgasm. For two years they continued to fuck. They were like brother and sister but with benefits

Jae sometimes comes back with some new things that he learned with other girls, like how to give pleasure to a woman with his tongue. At first, Rhae was very jealous and she did not understand why he needed other partners, for her, only Jae was enough. She wanted him, just him. She later realized that Jae was still a young man and so he needed to enjoy his youth. Rhae knew deep in her heart that Jae was meant to her. Later they will get married and will have a lot of children. It was Targaryens' destiny, to love and marry each other. Jae can have anyone he wants for now, but one day he will be completely hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Missandei land at Dragonstone. Jae and Rhae continue to be Targaryens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback guys.

** _ _ **

** _ Daenerys _ **

** **

Dany smiled when she spotted Dragonstone Island from the window of the plane. It had been four years since she had set foot in Westeros and seen her family. She couldn’t wait to see them. She was very close to her niece Rhaenys. Even if they didn’t see each other physically, they stayed in touch. She discusses regularly and calls her via facetime.

They were more like cousins than aunts and niece. Rhaenys was 4 years older than her, it was weird to see her as a niece.

On the other hand, Dany was less close to her nephews Aegon and Jaehaerys. She had no news of them except what the media and networks said about them. They were real celebrities even in Essos, certainly the most popular young men. Dany saw them everywhere, on Instagram and Twitter. The two brothers were very different but were also very similar. Aegon was the spitting image of his father, he had long silver hair and indigo eyes. Jae had taken the Stark colors from his mother Lyanna. He has black curly hair; his eyes are so dark gray that they are thought to be black.

Dany and Jae used to play together with Rhaenys when they were smaller during his visits to the Red Keep at King's landing. But since then, the two had grown up without taking news of each other. Since Jae had become a star of social networks and was courted by all the women of Westeros. Daenerys preferred discretion and anonymity. Living away from Westeros has been beneficial for her. Nobody recognized her. Of course, her Targaryens features could betray her, but no one seemed to know that King Rhaegar had a little sister or didn’t care at all. All eyes were turned to the king's heirs. It was them that the people courted. And Daenerys was delighted. All she wanted was a simple and quiet life. She apprehended her new life in Westeros. She hopes to remain anonymous and not attract the gaze of people and finish her studies in peace. But would living with two of the most popular people in the country allow that? Dany is not so sure.

She turned her head to Missandei, who was sleeping in the seat next door. She woke her gently and said, "We're going to land soon, we already see the island." Missandei looked at her, smiled nervously and nodded.

Missandei was her best friend. They met at Meereen’s high school. Since then they have not left each other. They had both been accepted at the University of Dragonstone. Missandei from a moderate-income family had obtained a scholarship thanks to her excellent results. She studied foreign languages; her dream is to become the official translator of a politician. Dany knows that with her level Missandei could have any position and was sure that even his brother Rhaegar would find her incredible. Missandei has been trained to speak the common tongue of Westeros, Hight Valyrian and bastard Valyrian. She has some knowledge of Ghiscari too.

______________________________________________________________

Dany and Missy were now in the taxi bringing them to their new apartment. She sent a message to Rhaenys telling her that they were on the way and would be here shortly. Her niece wanted to send them a driver, but Dany kindly declined the proposal.

Dany took the opportunity to look at the unread messages she received during the flight. She saw a message from Daario. She sighed and opened it.

_ Daario: Sorry for planting you yesterday and not being able to accompany you to the babe airport, but I had a problem. Call me as soon as you arrive. _

Dany finished reading and locked her phone. She was in no mood to answer him, much less to call him. She was in a relationship with Daario for a year now. They met at university. The beginning of their relationship was very sweet and calm, but in recent weeks there has been a continual tension between the two. Dany suspected he was unfaithful. No, she was sure of it. She caught some suspicious messages on his phone. She wasn’t even sad; it was a good opportunity to break up with him. Their relationship had become too toxic to Dany's taste and she wasn’t as happy with him as she was at first.

She had thought of breaking up with him before she left for Dragonstone. But while she had planned to talk and announce it to him the day before, he didn’t come, forcing Dany to postpone the breakup. She had thought of telling him by phone call, it was what he deserved after all. But no, she had to tell him in the face. Dany sighed.

"At the risk of repeating myself Dany but you're sure that everything will be fine?” Asks Missandei putting an end to Daenerys' thinking.

"Don’t worry Missy, my brother has already given his approval and my niece and nephew are aware of it, Rhaenys said it didn’t bother them, they have a free room," Dany answers with a smile.

"You know it's not too late, I can still ask for a dorm room at the university?” Said Missandei.

Dany laughed and said "Gods, why are you so nervous Missy, I tell you that everything will be fine, it's my family, they'll accept you, you're like a sister to me. "

"Yeah, it's your family that why you don’t understand my stress at all! It's about living with fucking Prince Jaehaerys and fucking Princess Rhaenys, anyone on earth would panic !” Exclaims Missy.

"I'm a Princess too in case you forgot you get along and you’re friend with me, so you see you don’t have to worry! The Royal family isn’t a big deal; I’m like everyone else and my nephew and niece too” Daenerys replied with her gracious smile.

"You don’t act like a Princess, the only Princess thing you have in you is your appearance," Missy said jokingly.

Dany laughed cheerfully at this remark and can’t contradict it. She was doing everything to get away from Royalty. But it seems that destiny decided otherwise. 

** _ Jaehearys _ **

** **

Jaehaerys gets out of the car and thanks to his driver Pyp. He had been training at Boxing all afternoon. It was a passion he had inherited from Arthur Dayne, the bodyguard and best friend of his father, Jae considered him his uncle. Since little Arthur had taken him under his wings and introduced him to the martial arts with the agreement of Rhaegar. Since then, Jae trains 3 times a week. It allows him to maintain his body and let off steam.

He opens the door of the apartment and sees Rhae sitting on their sofa, phone in hand. He is exhausted but the mere sight of his sister reminds him of the memories of the day before. His sister had made him a blowjob he was not going to forget. He couldn't return the favor though. Indeed, when he returned from training last night his sister was already in bed. He didn't want to wake her up and preferred to put it back to the next day. So today.

He puts his gym bag at the entrance and goes to her, determined. She saw him arrive and gave him her irresistible charmer smile. She was so beautiful.

"Jae, I was hoping you'd be home before Daenerys arrived, she's on her way, she's just landed," Rhae tells him.

Jae opened his eyes wide, he had forgotten about the arrival of his aunt and her friend, "oh it was today? He says and He sits next to her and places a hand on her thigh.

Rhaenys rolled her eyes and said, "How can you forget that Jae, I told you at least 10 times yesterday."

"Yeah? Maybe I was thinking about something else” Jae replied teasingly, pulling up the hand he had placed on her thigh, seeping into the little skirt she was wearing and heading for her panties. He began to kiss her on the cheek, then on the shoulder and the hollow of her blow. She moans. Jae knew that was her weak point.

"We don't have time for that Jae, Dany sent me a message, they are there in half an hour," Rhae moaned louder as Jaehaerys continues to attack her blow with his mouth.

"I only need 15 minutes sis," Jae answered, raising his head, looking into her eyes, and started to kiss her, infiltrating his tongue in her mouth, his hand continuing to caress her thigh and with his thumb, he began to straighten her pussy over the fabric of her panties. She moaned again in his mouth. Jae smiled hearing her, he was proud of the effect he had on his sister.

"Just a quickie," Rhae says while moving away from him, "but not here, I've already cleaned up the house, and I don’t want it to smell sex when they arrive. Let's go to my room. "

She got up, took him by the hand and led him to her room. She closed the door behind her when they entered her room, and Jae lifted her and laid her on her bed. "Spread your legs," he ordered.

She obeys immediately. He pulled up her skirt and began to caress her cunt through her panties. It was the only thing that separated him from her cunt. He pushed the panties aside and took a few seconds to contemplate her beautiful treasure, her bare cunt was so beautiful. Then he threw himself on her with impatience and greed. His fingers slipped between her lips to find her clit. She was wet with desire, so ready to be fucked, "Damn, you're already so soaked Rhae, Is it my fault ?” Jae asked.

Between what he was doing and his husky voice, Rhae thought she was going to die of pleasures.

"Gods, Jae, you have to hurry! "

He began to lick her. He was pointing his tongue so that there was only the tip that touched her clit, he was having fun making a precise and regular rotation. Rhae started to moan. He accelerated the rhythm of his tongue on her vagina and was devouring her. It was as if she was his dinner.

Jae suddenly stands up and rocked his hips into hers. Their bodies became entangled, she felt his dick harden. She sat on the bed and, through the fabric of his pants, she caressed the bump. "It has to be fast!” Said Rhae

He unhooked his pants, releasing his long, thick cock. Rhae got up and, turning her back on him, she pulled up her skirt and pulled off her panties. She walked to her desk and leaned on it. She invited him to take her from behind. Jae went to her and pressed his cock to her opening, but he didn’t slide inside, he suddenly got on his knees, spread her ass and licked her anus with his tongue. She could feel him sniffing the smells of her buttocks. He managed to reach her pussy ... He licked well, from up to down.

Jae stood up and took her waist with his hands and suddenly entered her with a powerful thrust. He sank deep inside her. He grabbed her buttocks and with his two thumbs, spread her anus. _Clack, clack, clack,_ her brother bounced on her ass. He brought her to him, forcing her to impale herself on his cock arching her back.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She moaned. Jae began to accelerate the pace and kissed her on her neck as he slammed into her harder and deeper.

He is pounding her like a madman. In a deep husky voice, he said, "You like when I’m fucking you like that isn’t it Rhae? ".

Rhaenys breathless moaned so loud and yelled, "Yes, Jae, fuck me harder, I like it! Fuck me like a slut! I'm yours, make me your slut! Fuck the shit out of me! " This sentence triggered the madness of Jae, who gave three huge strokes, so deep. Rhae cum instantly, a flash of light appearing before her eyes, “FUUUUCKKK!” She screamed. 

Her pussy tightened his cock so hard that Jae followed her and emptied himself into her, filling her cunt with his seed... An incredible heat filled Rhae, her body was covered with chills. Her legs didn’t hold her anymore. The orgasm was huge.

Suddenly, the buzzer sounded. Jae's heart stopped and he looked at his sister's eyes wide open. The latter sighed, she turned to him still breathless and laughed seeing the panic in her brother's eyes.

"Go take a shower you stink, I'll welcome them," she said. She took a towel in her dresser and wiped the crotch where her juice and Jae's seed were leaking. She then put her panties back in place and her skirt too. She looked at him again, took his face in her hands and give him a soft kiss, "Thank you, you took good care of your big sister" she whispered in his ear.

Jae looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Always a pleasure to satisfy you, sis. You’re amazing”. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and went to his room to get clean and welcome their aunt and her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they all meet and Rhaenys is about to leave for her internship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates meet

** _ _ **

** _ Daenerys  _ **

"It's this street Ma'am, I can not go further, it’s reserved for residents," said the taxi driver. Dany thanked him and paid the bill. They got out of the car, get their suitcases that were in the trunk. Dany contemplated the neighborhood; it wasn’t a residential area as Dany imagined. There were only very chic houses. They started searching for the number Rhae had given her and they found it. They found themselves in front of a villa. A real villa. Dany was surprised but must have known. Her brother Rhaegar had told her it was an apartment. Living in the Red Keep must make all the other houses tiny.

"Very big for an apartment," said Missandei, smiling.

Dany sighed and smiled too. She headed for the gate pulling her suitcase. Missandei follows up. Daenerys rang the bell. A good minute passed before Dany wondered if they were the wrong house, she looked at the number and it was the one indicated. She was about to ring the bell again before hearing the front door that was only a few feet away from the main portal open.

Her niece Rhaenys appeared. She was magnificent. More beautiful in real life than in photos or facetime. She smiled at them and went to the gate and opened it. She jumped into Daenerys' arms as soon the portal was open, "Gods Dany, I missed you so much," she told her, hugging her aunt so hard against her.

Dany smiled and felt her eyes get wet, she dropped her suitcase and hugged her niece tenderly, "you too Rhae you missed me terribly". She was tall. She always was, Rhae had the body of a top model, Dany with her tiny size had often envied her when they were younger.

Rhae released her and still smiling, and her eyes were as wet as those of Daenerys. She turned to Missandei who watched the reunion between the two young Targaryens. When her eyes crossed with Rhaenys's, Missandei panicked suddenly. If Dany was not fighting her tears, she would have laughed at the sight of her best friend losing her ways.

"Ni...Nice to meet you, Princess Rhaenys," said Missandei, bowing respectfully to Rhae.

Dany laughed; she didn’t expect that. Rhae opened her eyes wide, we could see that she was embarrassed about the situation, "oh no please don’t bow for me," said Rhae taking Missy by her shoulder and she straightened her up, "just Rhaenys or Rhae is enough, "she continued, smiling at her friend who was tense and didn’t know what to say.

Dany came to her rescue and said with a smile, "Rhae, this is Missandei, my best friend"

Rhae then extended her hand to Missy and introduced herself, "Hello Missandei, happy to meet you".

Missandei squeezed the hand that Rhaenys handed him and replied, "Nice to meet you Princ ... Rhaenys" she stammered.

Rhaenys gave her a gracious and friendly smile and said, "Come home, please, you must be tired after your trip." She let them in and close the gate behind her before guiding them to the front door. "Leave your suitcases here, Jae will take care of them for you," Rhae told them.

"Jae is here?" Dany asks, surprised that she has not seen her nephew yet.

"Yes, he is taking a shower right now. I don’t know if you remember but since very young, he is passionate about combat sports and he still is. He's just got back from training, he should be coming down soon, "Rhaenys said, then brought them to the living room and said to them, pointing to the sofa," Come and sit down, I'll make some tea and show you the house later.". That surprised Dany, she imagined before coming that there would be some servants here.

The two friends sat down, and Dany told Rhaenys, "Honestly I'm surprised there are no servants. Don’t take it badly but there is plenty at the Red Keep, so I was expecting there to be a few here "

Rhae laughed and said, "Don’t worry, I see what you mean. But Mother raises us in the optics that we can fend for ourselves. The servants of the Red Keep help with the big receptions or cleaning the castle, but Mother had us tidy up our rooms, taught us how to cook and make ourselves independent. "

Dany smiles at this. It warmed his heart every time Rhaenys or Aegon called Lyanna "Mother". Dany found Lyanna admirable for having loved and raised two children who were not hers. Other people couldn’t have done it. She has heard a lot of stories where the mother-in-law made life difficult for the children of their husbands and the opposite also, husbands who tormented the children of their wives. But Rhae and Egg regarded Lyanna as their real mother, and Dany was delighted.

Her niece returned a few minutes later with tea and served them two cups. “What a pity that when you arrive I have to leave for my internship”, she said with a sigh.

"Yes ... bad timing. How long are you going to leave?” Dany asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"For two months. I will try to come at the weekend when I would be free. For now, you'll have to rely on Jae's hospitality”, Rhae replied with a smile.

"Yes, I hope everything will be fine", Dany thought loudly.

"And why it wouldn’t go well?” Said someone with a deep voice coming from behind. Dany turned around and saw Jaehaerys leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smiling.

Daenerys's heart beat very hard at the sight of her nephew. He had become even prettier than she remembered he was. And the pictures she had seen gave him no justice. He was already handsome in the photos but seeing him in real revived some feelings that Dany had had trouble silencing. But the sight of Jae's wet hair, dressed simply in jeans and a white T-shirt reminded her of the huge Crush she had for him during her childhood.

She then saw her mini version, shy, and being madly in love with Jae, the boy she considered as her prince charming at the time. She remembered when Jae, Rhaenys, and herself were playing to Aegon the Conqueror. Jaehaerys played Aegon, Rhaenys her namesake and Dany played Visenya. At first, the latter was happy to play the great warrior Visenya, but her enthusiasm died when she learned that Aegon had loved Rhaenys more. She wondered if it was the same for Jae. Dany was very shy in those times and was often in the background, admiring and loving the young boy in secret. She was jealous of his relationship with Rhaenys, they had always been close and one day without even knowing it themselves they had broken her heart.

It was 4 years ago, when she went to find Rhaenys in her room she saw them kissing. Daenerys cried all her tears that night and was filled with deep sadness.

Since that day she put barriers between her and Jae. She kept thinking of him from time to time and had a hard time completely forgetting him. Then Daario arrived and she thought she had managed to forget her first love. Until now.

He stood there smiling, he rarely smiled in her memories, and he was so handsome when he was doing it. He had let his curly hair grow. They were wet, proving that he had just showered. He was tall and graceful, like Rhaegar. He had taken his mother's colors, raven hair, and grey eyes, but he had Targaryens features and looked a lot like his father and brother. He was their black version. That was why everyone called him "The Black Dragon".

" So? You don’t want to tell me why it wouldn’t go well, my aunt?” Jae said teasingly, coming towards them.

Dany felt herself blush and hoped the others hadn’t noticed. "I was just thinking out loud, and it's been a long time since we saw each other, I was just hoping you'd be the Jae I knew earlier," Dany said with a smile.

Jae had advanced and found in front of Missandei which Dany had completely forgotten the presence. She blushed and panicked as she did with Rhaenys, but before she could say anything Jae reached out his hand and said, smiling, "Hey, I'm Jaehaerys, you can call me Jae, nice to meet you."

Missy blushed even more and Dany could understand her, she held out her hand and stood up, "Mi ... Missandei, but you can call me Missy, happy to meet you my Prin...Jaehaerys," said Missy remembering her mistake with Rhaenys. Jae's smile widened and he looked at Daenerys. Her gaze plunged for a long time into his and she blushed.  _ Gods how can anyone be so beautiful _ , she thought.

He continued to look at her and finally gave her his famous and irresistible smile and said to his aunt, "Happy to see you again Dany and I welcome you both. "

Dany smiled and was relieved by his greeting; her nephew didn’t seem to have become a prick. "Thank you, Jae, and thank you for agreeing to host us, that's mean a lot. "

"Stop this Dany it's normal, you're part of the family, it's as much your home as it’s ours, and for you Missandei, all the friends of my family are mine too, so I welcome you and consider yourself at your home too, "said Rhaenys, who was silent since the arrival of Jae.

"Thank you very much", said Missy, who finally seemed to be more relaxed and soothed.

Dany turned to Jae and saw that he was still looking at her, their eyes connected, and he said, "You're not the shy little Dany I remember. You've changed. How's your blue-haired boyfriend by the way? "

Dany's eyes widened, "How do you know Daario? She asked him.

"Uncle Viserys told me about him, but it's mostly Grandma who gives me the news. I talk a lot with her you know. She tells me almost everything about you. And I also saw your Instagram, he appears on many of your photos” Jae grimaced.

Dany was surprised to hear that Jae had taken the news of her. Since he didn’t try to contact her, she thought he had forgotten his aunt. "You could have taken the news of me directly and contacted me instead of stalking me". Dany knew that it was very hypocritical coming from her since it was, she who had put barriers between them.

Jae had to think the same thing because he answered, " At least I've heard from you, indirectly yes, but I asked about you anyway. You disappeared suddenly and didn’t come to see us at Kings Landing anymore. Why should I take the first step?” His smile faded, and his face was now serious.

Although he was right in his speech, Dany didn’t appreciate the tone he used. But before she could answer him Rhaenys intervened, thankfully, and said "Ok that's enough guys. You both are at fault; you should have taken the news of each other. That's how a family works. But luckily you will be able to make up for lost time since we will all live together from now on. ". She got up and continued, "Come, girls, I'll show you around. Jae, can you order food for tonight? "

_ ** Jaehaerys  ** _

Jae expected it but ended up surprised by the beauty of his aunt. But not only her. Her friend Missandei was also a very nice surprise. She seemed a little reserved but was very beautiful.

He began to think of his childhood memories. When he was 8 or 9 he had a dream. All children had dreams, some wanted to become astronauts, others Hand of the King, other actors, but Jae wanted just to marry his sister Rhaenys and his Aunt Daenerys when he grew up. When they played to Aegon the Conqueror this idea emerged in his head. 

Daenerys and Rhaenys were already the two most beautiful little girls saw at that time and today they are certainly some of the most beautiful women in the world. They have an inhuman beauty, and it comes from their Valyrian blood.

So, the little boy Jae had this ambition. But Daenerys was very shy at this time and it was very hard to interact with her. Little Jae didn’t know how to talk to women unlike his adult version and spent more time with his sister Rhae with whom it was easier to interact with, due to their fraternal bonds.

It hurt him when Daenerys began to ignore him. What was even harder was knowing that she still talking to his sister but not to him. Jae didn't know what he had done wrong and why Dany hate him to the point of not calling him even once in 4 years. The day her grandmother told her she had found love a year ago, Jae was angry.

Although he had not heard from her for 3 years at that time, he couldn’t help but feeling that someone had stolen a precious thing from him.

He had asked his uncle Viserys for information. Jae was very close to his Uncle. He gave him Dany's Instagram account and when he saw what that Daario looked like, he burst out laughing. How could someone as pure as his aunt go out with this blue-haired guy? He thought. She deserved better than him. Much better. But it was jealousy that spoke. So, Jae began to accept that Dany would never be his and that it was just a childhood Crush that he had to let go.

But it was before he learned that she was coming to live with them. And now seeing her. Beautiful as she was. Jae couldn’t afford to miss this chance again.  _ Fuck this blue-haired guy, I will claim what is mine _ , he thought.

** _ Rhaenys  _ **

They were all sitting around the table and eating the pizzas that Jae had ordered. Pyp their drivers had brought them. They avoided the deliverymen to avoid leaks on their place for reasons of safety. Rhae knew that their fathers had hired bodyguards, they were very discreet, she had never seen them, but knew they had to follow them wherever they went. She was very happy to know that their father was trying to respect their desires to be normal students.

Rhae's eyes fell on Missandei and she realized she didn’t know anything about the young woman. "So Missandei, do you study economics like Dany?” Rhae asked courteously.

The latter choked on her food when Rhae spoke to her. That made the three Targaryens laugh.

"No, I'm studying foreign languages," Missandei replied, smiling at her. She was really cute, though Rhae and looked very innocent. "I would like to become a translator in political affairs," she continued. Rhae was pleased to see that she had more confidence in their presence.

"Nice plans," Jae said "I hope you will succeed. Our father will be happy to recruit you ". Missandei blushed and thanked him.

They finished their meals and Rhae and Jae helped their two new housemates settle into their rooms.

Rhae ends up saying goodbye since she was traveling the next morning and promised to come back as soon as she had free time during her internship. She then went to her room to finish preparing her things. 

She had just finished closing her suitcase when she heard someone knock and Jae appeared when he opened the door. " You need help?” Her brother asked her.

Rhae smiles and says, "No, thanks, I just finished, but there's something I'd like you to do."

Jae closed the door and approached her asking, "everything for you big sis. What do you want?" he took her by the waist and kissed her cheek.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? "

Jae smiled and hugged her, "of course Rhae, I intended to do it."

They undressed, leaving only their underwear on them, put themselves under the sheets and put off the light. Rhae put her head on her brother's chest they hugged each other.

"So, what do you think of our new roommates?" Jae asked.

"I think we'll get along well. Missandei looks reserved but I think she will relax once we get to know each other a little more. And she is really beautiful. Rhae said. "You'll have a good time in my absence it seems."

Jae lifted her head with his hand and gave her a quick kiss on her mouth and said, "Are you jealous?" With a teasing voice.

"Not at all. But I know you and I saw how you look at them. Anyway, I already told you. You can have fun as much you want for now, but when you put the ring on my finger, you'll only be mine, "Rhaenys told him," and Dany if you can conquer her. I know it was what you planned when we were kids. She's probably the only one who doesn’t know you had feelings for her. I thought about it myself you know, that we get married all three. It's quite legal for us Targaryen after all. So, I hope you'll succeed, she's the only one I'll share with you for the rest of my life".

Jae smiled and said to his sister, "I'm so easy to read for you isn’t it?". Rhae nodded on his chest and he smiled. "I'm going to miss you, big sis," Jae said tenderly and kissed her forehead.

"You too little brother. Take good care of our new roommates. And don’t forget me, "she said, squeezing it tightly.

" Don’t say silly things Rhae, how can I forget you?” Jae asked her. " I could never forget you”. Rhae smiled and on his words closed her eyes ** _ . _ **

** _ _ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_JAEHAERYS _ **

Jae opened his eyes, he felt someone on him, it was the body of a woman. He could feel his strong chest pressing against hers. She kissed him on the neck. He saw nothing, it was dark. " Who is it? Rhae?” Jae murmured.

The person chuckled and replied, "You don’t recognize me, Jae? Yet I am the source of your fantasies. I know you want me. I know that every time you see me you become hard. Really hard.” Jae recognized the voice. "I'm here now, all yours. Do you still want me, Jae? "

"What are you doing here Missandei?” Jae asked surprised to see the tender and kind Missandei on him and so sensual. She was right though. He gets hard every time he thought about her. But not only her, his aunt Daenerys had this effect on him too. It had been two weeks since they had moved in and since Rhaenys left for Hightgarden. And it had been two weeks since Jae had had a release.

Everything had started the day after Rhae's departure. Jae was returning from the gym when he saw his two new roommates in the garden, by the pool. Jae became hard instantly at the sight of their pretty curves. They were in bikini and they both had a perfect ass. Jae ran to his room and stroked himself that day.

"You know exactly what I'm going for Jae. I want you too. I will take care of you now.” She replied. Missandei began to kiss his chest. She went down even more and kissed his abs. She was now in front of his pants and undid the laces. She looked at him and gave him a devastating smile before lowered his pants. She did the same with his boxer. When she saw his cock she opened her eyes and took it in her hands. She looked at Jae and said, "Gods, you're so big. All this just for me? "

She licked her lips and was ready to take him in her mouth, Jon holds his breath. Her lips were just above his cock’s head, she opened her mouth and Jon woke up abruptly. _ Fuck, was it a dream? _ he wondered. 

He straightened up, Missandei was no longer there. He had dreamed. _ Fuck, it looked so real,_ he said himself. He picked up his phone and saw that it was only 5 am. _ Go back to sleep, maybe you can take back the dream where it stopped. _

But he didn’t succeed. It wasn’t the first time he had made that kind of erotic dream. And it wasn’t just with Missandei. Once he dreamed of fucking Dany from behind and spilling his cum in her.

Jae felt that her cock was still hard. He had to do something. He took it out of his pants and began to stroke himself thinking of his two beautiful roommates.

When he finished and had his release, he went to clean himself in the bathroom. It was now two weeks since Jae had sex. He was going crazy. He couldn’t have Dany and Missandei yet, although that's in his plans. For now, all he could do was fantasize about them. But he needed a real orgasm, not just a release. And Jae knew who could give him one. He picked up his phone and sent a message.

** _ J: Are you available today? _ **

** _ DAENERYS _ **

Dany had begun to get used to life at King’s Landing. It had been two weeks since they had settled there with Missandei. It had been a week since school had started again. It was really a school for rich people. All the students had their drivers, and they all had to wear a tailored uniform with the colors of the house to which they belonged. Missandei had a black and blue uniform, the color of the scholarship students.

Dany didn’t want a driver at first, but Jae insisted, for security reasons, and the University was pretty far from home. It warmed Dany's heart to know that Jae cared about her and her safety. Their relationship had improved over the days. They learned to know each other. Jae was also very welcoming and kind to Missandei, which delighted Dany.

Of course, she couldn’t miss Jae's stares. She knew that Jae was looking at her ass every time she turned around or whenever he thought she couldn’t see. But it wasn’t like it bothered her. On the contrary, she appreciated the effect she had on him. Dany too was watching him every time he walked around the house topless. He had pecs and abs well defined, a very sexy body.

She was thinking of him and his perfect body while masturbating. She imagined what it would be like to make love to him. She has always found him pretty since she was a child and had a crush for him. But Jae had become a very handsome man, even prettier than she remembered and his body has grown incredibly well. She wasn’t surprised that all the girls at the university were after him. In addition to being a Prince, he was certainly one of the most beautiful men in the country and was sexy as fuck. 

_ I must quickly tell Daario that it's over between us _, she told herself. Dany had made her choice. Jon was attracted to her, and she was attracted to him. She was aware that they were going to give each other. But Dany wasn’t a cheater, so she was going to end her relationship with Daario before attempting anything with Jae.

** _ ARIANNE _ **

Arianne returned to the room with water, greeted by the biggest smile she has seen. He wasn’t looking at her, just laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. This was a truly happy man. She shut the door behind her, then crawled over the top of him. She gave him his water, which he leaned up to drink, and started playing with his dick to get it back to attention. 

They had already fucked two times this afternoon, and each time he gave her an orgasm. He finished his water and laid back on the bed just as he was getting fully erect again. 

Arianne raised herself above him and lowered her pussy down around his dick. He twinged a bit, still sensitive from before. She was in control now, able to dictate the rhythm and speed of their motions. She also enjoyed that she could dig her fingers into his chest muscles as she bounced on top of him. In this position, his dick perfectly filled her cunt. At first, she was the only one moving, but he started to get into it as well, finally getting the hang of everything.

“Gods, your so tight Ari !” He grabbed Arianne's hips and started thrusting upward each time she lowered around him. This was starting to turn into the fucking that she had hoped for. His dick filled her perfectly, which felt amazing as it rubbed inside her. Her body rocked back and forth with each thrust, and she also let her hand wander to start playing with her clit while they fucked. 

His hands raised to her breasts, pinching her nipples while he squeezed them. She was happy he was finally taking some control. As she was thinking this, he lifted her off of his dick by grabbing below her arms. He raised her with ease, then set her down on the bed. He moved her onto her knees and pulled her to the side of the bed. Arianne was shocked that he did this but loving every second of it. She felt him slide inside her from behind, grabbing the sides of each of her hips as he did. 

He was in full control now and took advantage of it. He started pounding her with much more force than he had been using before. His instincts had come alive, and the drive inside all men was being let loose. She could tell that he was getting his whole body involved, and he was thrusting so hard that it was borderline painful. 

Arianne has always enjoyed rough sex, so she was very happy that this side of him was awakening. She wasn’t about to let him stop, so she made sure to encourage him. “Oh Jae, baby, fuck yeah. Is that the hardest you’ve got?” she moaned. This seemed to get to him because he immediately squeezed her hips harder for more leverage and slammed into her. This was more like it. “I’ve been bad what are you going to do about it?” 

She was hoping he would pick up on her cue for him to slap her ass, and he did. He didn’t hit her hard though. “Oh, I’ve been much worse than that. I’ve been a very naughty girl. I let him fuck me yesterday.” This time he hit her harder, enough to elicit a slight yelp from her. Electricity was coursing through her body; she was getting into this now. Jae continued to pound into her, and the feeling of his dick sliding inside her was incredible.

Arianne wanted more. “You’re gonna let me off easy?” This time he hit her hard. She could feel herself getting close to another orgasm. She was moaning with every thrust and he continued to slap her ass. She was squeezing him with the walls of her cunt each time, and it was obvious he would blow a load soon too. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Arianne breathily moaned. 

Just then she heard the front door open and close, which Jae seemed not to notice. She looked at the clock, realizing Daemond had returned home. She hadn’t thought of him at all. She didn’t care and wasn’t about to stop now. Knowing he was in the house while Jae was fucking her in the bedroom pushed her the rest of the way. She was very close to orgasm when she felt Jae start to cum inside her. 

His cock swelled, and if Arianne wasn’t on the edge before, she was now. She was enjoying everything too much, so she tried to hold herself back, making sure she got to enjoy the situation as long as possible, not knowing what would happen when they finished. A voice called from the other room. “Ari, I’m home.” Jae stopped, but she reached back and hit him, whispering to him that he better not stops now. Jae smiles mischievously. Ariane understood why. 

He hated Daemon ever since she started dating him two years ago. He had been jealous of him. Ariane had made him understand that he was still her little cousin Jae and that no one was better than him in her eyes. He didn’t have anything to be jealous of. Jae was more handsome and knew how to fuck her better than Daemond did. If she could, she would have exchanged Daemond for Jae. But there was Rhae. Jae was hers. She had made it clear that she was allowing their affair just for now. And Ariane hated Rhae for that. Rhaenys might have taken Jae’s virginity, it was Arianne who had taught him to give pleasure to a woman.

Jae picked the pace right back up. Arianne couldn’t help herself. She could have just not answered, but the situation was too perfect. She composed herself as much as she could with Jae’s dick pounding her from behind, then yelled back to Daemond, “One second, I’m cumming!” As she yelled “I’m cumming” she let go, allowing herself to be overtaken by the orgasm she had been holding off. This caused the ‘cumming’ part of her answer to come out much louder and high pitched than the rest, but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t have cared if he walked in and caught them. 

All she cared about was reveling in the pleasure Jae’s dick was giving her. She involuntarily squeezed his dick with her cunt, while the rest of her muscles went limp. Arianne's face fell against the bed, but he continued to hammer her. Each thrust sent another wave of pleasure through her until she just couldn’t take anymore. When Jae also couldn’t take anymore, he slipped out and started quickly getting dressed. “What should I do?” he asked her.  
  
“Let me leave the room, then sneak out the door here. It will be fine,” she said.

She didn’t care either way. Every need she had in the world had been filled that day, nothing could have ruined it now. She got dressed, not bothering to clean out her pussy. She pulled her underwear up as his cum started leaking out of her. The thought of it trapped against her skin the rest of the day excited Arianne, so she made sure not to let any fall out. She finished getting dressed, then walked out of the room.

She felt their fluids mixing inside her with every stride. Her underwear was soaked, and they were starting to leave a mark on her pants as well. She reached the living room, and her oblivious boyfriend sat watching the TV. “Hi love, how was your day?" Arianne smiled, _ if only he knew._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very very very long delay guys. To be completely honest with you, although I like this fic, I started writing it just to practice writing smut. So I spent more time on HIMYM?OT and my Percy Jackson X Asoaif crossover. But I missed writing this fic so I am here again and for good (I'll try).
> 
> Oh and some of you may have noticed that I changed the tags and added Margaery in the Endgame. It's final, the endgame will not change anymore and I almost know where I intend to go now.
> 
> For those who follow my other stories, a HIMYM?OT update should arrive this weekend and next week for TSOO!
> 
> Thank you and as always, English is not my native language so sorry for the grammar and misspelling.

** _JAE_ **

Jae was lying on his bed when he thought of Rhae. He missed her terribly. He hadn’t been separated from her since they both lived in Dragonstone, and after a few weeks of separation he felt lonely without his sister. _ His other half _ .  
Then, he take his phone and send her a message. It was quite late and didn’t know if she was awake but he sent her anyway.

** _Jae: How are you love? I miss you._ **

He barely had time to put the phone on the bedside when it vibrated, signaling her answer.

** _Rhae: Um, is it “love” now ? _ **

Jae snorted. She was right, he didn't usually call her this, but he meant it. She was the sister he loved very much, the woman of his life and, he was convinced of it, the mother of his future children. It was more than a brotherly love he had for her.

** _Jae: Yes, “love”. An appropriate word when talking to the woman you love, right?_ **

** _Rhae: Yeah...quite appropriate, but no less surprising from someone who goes left and right when he can just be satisfied with this woman he loves so much._ **

_ Ouch _. It seems that the dragon is awake.

** _Jae: You know very well that it is with you that I will end my life and no one else Rhae. If it bothers you so much, say it and I'll stop. There is only you that I love, no woman (outside the family) will pass over you._ **

** _Rhae: I know, my love. I know you mean it. But you may be surprised._ **

** _Jae: What do you mean?_ **

** _Rhae: Um, Father will call you tomorrow I imagine. He has some news to share. :)_ **

** **

** _Jae: You seem knowledgeable. Wouldn't you like to share them with me?_ **

** _Rhae: Nop! You will know soon enough, don't worry! I have to leave you Jae. Good night! I love you._ **

** _Jae: Love you sis._ **

Indeed, Rhae was right. Early the next morning, Jae received a call from his mother asking him to make a return trip to the capital because his father wanted to speak to him. Something was up. If his father just wanted to talk to him he could just pick up his phone and call him. If he wanted his presence it was because he had an announcement to make, and Rhae was obviously already aware. Jae therefore prepared to reach Dragonstone Airport where a private jet was waiting for him. 

* * *

  
  


King’s Landing was always crowded, which made the city very noisy. But although he preferred the calm and natural landscapes of Dragonstone, Jae was delighted to see the city that saw him grow up. When he crossed the Red Keep’s portal - the castle where the royal family lived and which was large enough to accommodate all the inhabitants of the capital, he saw his mother and his brother Aegon waiting for him at the entrance of the Castle.

Unlike Aegon, who often came to see him and Rhaenys at Dragonstone when he had time, he hadn't seen his mother for several months now, and he was glad to see that she was well. He got out of the car that had come to pick him up at the capital airport and went up the steps to meet them and smiled when he was near his mother's wide open and welcoming arms. He hugged her tenderly, "I missed you, Mom."

She gently freed herself from his embrace and took his face in her hands. "I missed you too my son," she said before kissing him on the cheek. 

“What about me little bro? Is Mother the only one entitled to a hug? ”, said Aegon who pretended to be impatient which make Jae snorted.

“Well, I saw you barely a month ago Egg. You've had Mom and Dad all by yourself since we moved to Dragonstone, let me enjoy brother.” He nevertheless ended up leaving his mother's arms and hugged his brother, patting him on the back. Although Jae was tall enough, Aegon was a few inches taller than him and he was sure to remind him often.

Jae saw out of the corner of his eye their mother approaching them, smiling. "Come on Jae, your father is waiting for you."

Jaehaerys nodded and they started to head for Maegor's Holdfast. When they arrived at the King's apartments, Jae saw Arthur Dayne, his father's bodyguard and best friend standing outside the door of King Rhaegar's office. When he saw them arrive, he bowed his head out of respect. "Nice to see you again my Prince," he said to Jae, smiling.

Jaehaerys sneered. "How long have you been so formal with me, Uncle Arthur?"

Arthur smiled, "I'm just doing my job, _ Your Grace _."

Jae winced. Arthur knew he didn't like formal titles, especially from people close to him. ”Ok then, so I'm not going to bother you more than that _ Ser Arthur _. Thank you for your good work.”

The two men looked at each other before laughing and hugging. "It's been a long time Jae. I see that you haven't let yourself go with the lessons and that you take care of yourself," said Arthur, admiring him more closely.

"Yeah, I try to train when I have time. I would love to do some sparing with you," Jae offered.

The office door of the King's office opened, revealing his father. "I thought it was my son's voice that I heard," he said with a big smile on his lips. Valyrian blood was truly something else. The old man was in his forties but he looked like he was twenty years younger.

Jae smiled back and hugged him. "It's been a long time, father."

"Indeed, my son. Glad to see you're doing well. How are your new roommates doing? Dany and...what's her name again? Miss Andals?", asked Rhaegar.

Jae laughed, "no, Missandei's father. They are doing very well and are very easy going, luckily."

"I'm glad. Take good care of Dany, she is my precious little sister." Jae smiled and nodded. "Well, come on son. We have a lot to discuss."

Jae followed him inside his office with Egg and his mother. Rhaegar took his seat, Lyanna sat next to him and Aegon and Jaehaerys in front of them. "I imagine you must be wondering why I suddenly summoned you here, son."

Jae nodded. "Well, it's because of your engagement. They were decided."

Jae squinted at his surprised eyes, "My engagement? Decided? What do you mean? I'm supposed to marry Rhaenys, father. As you promised."

"Yes son, I promised you. But I never said that you will escape your duty as a Prince. I will let you marry for love but you will also have to marry for duty and political alliance as I did," said his father in a solemn tone.

Jae glanced at his mother to see on her face if it was a joke but he was disappointed by what he found. She was damn serious. Only Egg had trouble keeping a neutral face and the sly smile he was trying to control was betraying him.

"I don't understand anything at all can someone enlighten me?" Jae asked.

His eyes met those of his brother who replied with a grimace. "What father means Jae is that you aren't only going to marry our sister. Another bride is waiting for you. Father gave you his blessings certainly, but it was mainly a favor given to Rhae. You know how much Father can refuse her nothing."

Jae looked at his father who rolled his eyes, "Well, that's not entirely true. Rhaenys has fewer obligations than you when it comes to engagements. Although she is a Royal Princess, she comes after you in the order of succession. You, on the other hand, Aegon, you are the Crown Prince and you Jae, his heir until he has a son but also his future Hand. And your duty as Princes of the royal family is to form and maintain alliances via political marriages. Rhaenys has suitors, certainly, but you know her and her character. She always refused to comply with a political marriage and always wanted to marry for love," explained their Father.

Jae was stunned. Of course, he was aware of all that, he had grown up and was educated in this perspective but since his father had given his blessing to marry Rhae he had always think subconsciously and justly that this burden was only for Aegon now. “Seven hell, really ? A marriage for alliance? So randomly like that? ”, Jae said accusingly. "And then why should Rhae be entitled to an exception and not us?"

His father put his elbows on his desk and crossed his fingers together, before looking him straight in the eyes. It was no longer his father before him, it was _ the King _. “As I told you Jaehaerys, Rhaenys is not the first choice for a political marriage and I only need the two of you anyway. We are already linked with the North by my marriage with Lya and with you as the fruit of our union. And with the Starks, we have the Tully's and House Arryn on our side. The same goes for Dorne with whom we have been allied since my marriage with Elia and the births of Rhaenys and Aegon. The Greyjoys will also no longer try to rebel since your uncle Ned took Lord Balon Greyjoy's heir as a ward and I plan to convince Viserys to marry his heiress, Asha." 

  
  


Jae smiled internally. Convince Uncle Viserys of a political marriage? It will be complicated.

“So that leaves us with three houses. The Lannisters, The Baratheons, and the Tyrells. The former apparently has nothing against me, but old Tywin was in conflict with my father and he is someone who is rather unpredictable, so we need to be wary of him and above all to have him on our side. Robert Baratheon hates me and believes that I “stole” Lyanna from him. But luckily for us, the two Houses are allies thanks to the marriage between Cersei Lannister and Robert and it has been fruitful. Their daughter Myrcella has just reached her majority and this is the perfect opportunity to join with the two houses. Robert was hard to convince, but Tywin's ambition was on our side. So we decided to engage Aegon and Myrcella, " explained Rhaegar.

Jae, who was in the process of collecting the information that his father gave him, turned to his brother who gave him a wink. "Do you know her?" He asked.

Egg nodded, “yes, I already got to know her.” Jae raised an eyebrow, prompting his brother to continue which made him laugh. "Well, she is kinda adorable and a pretty girl."

Their mother, who had remained silent until now, rolled her eyes at Aegon's statements. “You seem to be already smitten by her Egg, be careful, you shouldn't blindly trust Lannisters. Her mother is sort of a bitch and her brother Joffrey doesn't look any better. ”

“I know Mother, don't worry. I don't know about Lady Cersei but it is true that Joffrey had..um, some mental problems. But Myrcella seems genuinely nice thought.”

It was no wonder to Jae that Egg was so docile about getting married for political duty. He was raised with that in mind, all he could hope for him was that he came across a rare pearl that he will learn to love, and that will deserve his love. On the other hand, Jae didn’t expect to be in the same bag as Aegon. All of this had just randomly hit him. He thought deeply about what his father had explained to him. There were three families with whom they should ally with. Myrcella Baratheon allowed an alliance with the Lannisters and the Baratheons, which meant that there was only one House left. "So if I understand correctly, I'm going to have to marry a Tyrell?"

His father simply nodded. “Yes. The Rose of Highgarden herself. ”

It caused Jae to frown, not knowing exactly who she was. “What's her name?”

"Margaery Tyrell," replied Rhaegar.

_ Margaery. A pretty name. _ But Jae had no idea who the Seven hells she was. Her name reminded him of something but he couldn't put a face on it. “I don't even know what she looks like. And what about Rhae? She will never accept that.”

A smile appeared on his father's lips. “Well, your sister played a big role in the organization of your engagement. Remember, she is doing an internship with Olenna Tyrell, the grandmother of your future fiancee.”

Jae shook his head, “no way.”

"It's true my son," replied his mother. “You know, Rhae may be possessive with you but all she wants is to end her life and start a family with her baby brother. the man she loves. And unlike you, she always knew that she should share you with another for political reasons. She already knew about your father's plans and the possibility of a union with the Tyrells. So she got closer to Lady Olenna with whom she is doing her internship and she introduced Margary to her. So she agreed to your father who summoned you here.” 

_ Seven Hells, I'm such a clown! Even Rhae knew? How could he be so ignorant? I didn’t know a single damn thing. _He sighed, exasperated. “And so? How is she ?"

"Honestly it surprises me that you don't know her Jae, you must have seen her already. Very pretty and refined. She is well known on Instagram. ‘The Highgarden Rose’ she is called. And she's enrolled at Dragonstone University, just like you. She's your age, ”Aegon replied.

“Um, I may saw her, but I honestly don't pay too much attention to college girls. They are almost all some pick-me who seek to capture my favors.”

Rhaegar got up from his chair and lean on his desk with his hands flat on it, "whatever, everything has already been decided. Your engagement will be announced in two months here at the Red Keep, in a reception that we will organize for the event. Aegon will marry Myrcella Baratheon and Jaehaerys will marry Rhaenys and Margaery Tyrell. You will get married after your studies,” he tells them earnestly.

In all honesty, Jae didn’t like being forced to marry someone he didn’t know and without having even been informed before.

“I know what you're thinking. But we all went there. Aegon is in the same situation as you, I was in the same situation as you. I married Elia out of duty but we learned to love each other. And even if it's not going well, you will have your sister, the one you love with you,” explained his father.

Even if Jae wanted to hold it against him, there was logic in what he said. And there were many more positives than negatives. He was going to marry Rhaenys and have a second wife. Ironically, he had always imagined himself with two brides, except that the second was supposed to be Daenerys. _ Wait- what about her? _

“So...um, what about Daenerys? Are you planning to marry her tom someone too?”

His father raised an eyebrow, “Not at all. Dany always wanted to get away from royalty and live a normal life, and I respect that. She will marry the one who won her heart.”

Jae nodded relieved. _ The one who won her heart, huh? Interesting. _ “Ok, so two months from now is it? It leaves us little time to get to know each other with this girl.”

“I know, but you will have plenty of time to get to know yourself after the official announcement of your engagement. You will have your whole life for that. In the meantime, get in touch with her and behave like the good and kindly Prince Charming," sneered Rhaegar.

Jae winced slightly and laughed, “I will try. I guess." 

  
_ Two months _ . So it was officially the time he had left as a bachelor. After that, Jae will have to be faithful to Rhae and his future fiancee until the end of his days. _ It looks like I'm going to have to take full advantage of these two months that I have left. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
